Meant to Be
by fadedsun
Summary: An Alternative Ending to Twilight. Edward and the Cullens are a moment too late trying to Save Bella from James. James bites Bella's hand but Edward isn't there to suck the venom out. Bella is consequently transformed into a vampire. What happens next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. This is my First FanFic! I'm very excited to see what you guys think about it. Please review- And I want to hear what you guys don't like about it, and where you think I cam improve. I know a lot of writer's say that but I actually MEAN it. I want you guys to enjoy it and I love writing about it! I have no idea how long this story will go for, but I am on here every day and I will be updating regularly. I have quite a few Ideas as to where this story can go... but that all depends on if you guys want to read about it! Happy Reading :)**

**Title:** Meant to Be: Chapter 1  
**Author:** jessieh **AKA** j-essie-uninterupted  
**Characters/Pairing:** Edward/Bella and all the normal pairings  
**Rating:** M (eventually)  
**Category:** Romance, Drama, Action  
**Spoilers:** None that I can think of. Takes place during Twilight, may have some references to New Moon, Eclipse and Breaking Dawn  
**Summary:** An Alternative Ending to Twilight. Edward and the Cullens are a moment too late trying to Save Bella from James. James bites Bella's hand but Edward isn't there to suck the venom out. Bella is consequently transformed into a vampire. How will Edward and Bella's relationship change? What will Vampire Bella be like?

**Bella's Point of View**

As I lay there motionless, the pain seared through my body. Heat. Burning. Fire. It began in my hand and coursed it's way through my veins, spreading fast, as the adrenaline in my body caused my heart to beat faster and faster. I couldn't stop it. I knew that it could not be stopped. I had a vague understanding of what was happening around me- Carlisle crouched beside me, opening a black doctor's bag. Edward, holding my hand with the most painful expression on his face. Commotion further away but still in the same room. I could hear tearing and growling. I knew what was happening. I knew what was happening to James, the vampire that had done this too me. I knew what was happening to me and that made it even worse. Not because I didn't want it to happen. I did. I knew very early on that I wanted to spend forever with Edward, but I wasn't ready yet. I hadn't finished school- where could I go? Surely as a newborn I could not continue high school with hundreds of available human surrounding me. I hadn't said good bye to Charlie, Renee or any of my friends. Would I have to leave now and never see them again? Would I have to pretend I was dead? And worst of all, I had not said Goodbye to Edward. I knew I would see him again... But I wanted one last human kiss, One last embrace in the cold arms of my vampire boyfriend. I hated being clumsy and weak, but I enjoyed Edward looking after me- to some extent. He could be very over protective, maybe even controlling, but his strength and my fragility was a defining factor in the dynamics of our relationship. How would it change when I too became as strong as he did? A few emotions filtered through my body. I was so angry. Betrayed. I was grieving- not for myself, not for my life, or my family, but for what I had lost- the chance for the man I loved -not a crazed tracker vampire with a grudge- to change me.

These thoughts pulsed through my head at what felt like a million miles an hour. My face was scrunching up and my body was convulsing against my will. My limbs had a mind of their own as I flailed around. I was sure that I was being stabbed repeatedly by a sharp knife. I thought I would die. I thought that maybe Edward had been too late. I thought that James was successful in his plight to kill me. I was convinced that there was too much of his venom in my blood and that this was the end. But I also thought that maybe I was hoping this were the truth. The pain was unbearable- could I really put up with this for 3 days? I was weak, clumsy little Bella... I had been stupid and gotten myself into this mess. I couldn't make it through this.

I felt the cool hard embrace of Alice as she rested my head on her lap. She was sitting behind me, holding my neck against her knee in what must have been intended as a restraint. I opened my eyes to Edward's Face. I could read so many emotions on him, Fear, Anger, Regret, Sorrow, Pain, Shock.

"Bella, my love. Oh God Bella. Bella..." He cried. His words spoke with an air of tragedy behind them. He knew what I was going through right now, and I knew how much this was killing him.

I tried with all my might to muster up a reply, something to express to him that everything would be okay. That I would get through this, and that I loved him with all my being. "Edward..." I whispered. It was all I could say before I was interrupeted by one single shrill, ear-piercing scream. At first I thought it was Alice who was screaming- was James back for round two?-only her voice could reach such a high pitched level. But when she reached her arm around and muffled the sound by putting her hand over my mouth, I realised it was me. I broke out into pathetic, short sobs as she rocked my paralysed body back and forth.

"Shhh Bella, its okay... It's going to be okay. We're right here with you.." She soothed into my ear.

"Carlisle, please... Do something. Anything" Edward begged.

I began to become unaware of my surroundings. Darkness was beginning to envelope itself around my body, smothering me. Blocking my senses and pulling me into another world.

"Bella, I've just injected you with morphine. I'm hoping it will make this process a lot less ..." Carlisle's words faded away as my eyelids drooped and my body relaxed.

"Bella, I love you" was the last thing I heard. That soothing voice, I knew, was Edward's.

* * *

I'd never been sedated before. I'm sure in a normal situation, like a broken leg or a psychotic episode, it wouldn't be so bad. But being turned into a vampire over a three day period wasn't a normal situation. I had a lot of time to think. While I could hear everything that was going on around me, I wasn't able to move, and I certainly couldn't reply to anything they said. I could still feel pain. A steady, burning fire was pulsing through my body but it was slowing. It wasn't as intense as the day I was bitten, but it was uncomfortable. I assumed the pain was slowly, so slowly decreasing because my heart was slowing down. Eventually it would come to a stop and my transformation would be complete. I would be dead. Undead. Born again. But most importantly I would be with Edward.

His thoughts were what kept be distracted. I wanted to scream out in pain at every chance I got. I'm sure I would have lunged for the 1st person I saw and tried to harm them, but I wanted so badly for this to go well. I was terrified of what I would be like when I eventually woke up. Would I be some crazy blood thirsty newborn? Would I try and attack the humans in forks or would I try and attack the Cullens? I didn't want to be that sort of vampire. I wished that I could skip past the 1st year and go straight to good stuff- starting a life with Edward. I was so eager to begin the rest of my life. A life that would last forever. Would I remember everything? What would I look like? I was certainly looking forward to being more beautiful that human Bella. I hoped that Edward would still feel the same way about me. I wanted so badly for this to be over with. I knew that when I woke that it would take time. I also knew that Edward would probably never forgive himself for letting this happen to me. I was going to do everything in my power to make this perfect. Hmmm power... would I have a power?!

* * *

**Alice's point of view**.

_Edward._ I waited for his response. I already knew what it would be of course, but this wasn't a time to let him know that. I loved my brother so dearly and I was horribly worried about him. I knew he would be in the same spot as he had been for the past 2 and a bit days. In a chair, next to Carlisle's examination bed, holding Bella's hand. He refused to leave her side. I knew he was punishing himself for this. It was typical Edward behaviour, but it wasn't his fault. Heck, even I didn't see it coming until it was too late. But of course, in my opinion it wasn't too late. I always knew Bella would become a vampire. I wanted so desperately for her to be my sister and for her to be part of our family. I loved her so much. As far as I was concerned, this was meant to be. But I knew Edward wouldn't see it that way.

"You're right, I don't." He muttered from the second floor.

I sighed, and picked myself up off the couch where Jasper was slumped over, watching the sports channel. I leant over to kiss him on the cheek as I made my way up to the room where Edward waited.

* * *

**Edward's** **Point of View**

I hear both Alice's footsteps and thoughts before she entered the room. _You should go hunt, or you could come and watch some TV and relax a little_.

"I'm not leaving her side Alice" I muttered under my breath as she entered the room. I knew I was being rude to my family and I was so thankful to them for their patience and understanding through all of this- but at this point I was beyond caring.

"I don't know about that" she chimed. _Do you really want her waking up to THAT?_ She gestured towards me. I looked down and realised that I was in the same torn, blood-stained clothes I was in when I found Bella in the ballet studio. The smell of her blood hadn't even crossed my mind until Alice brought it up. I had been so distracted, or should I say focused... All I could think about was holding my Bella in my arms and making sure she was safe. She had totally consumed every thought in my head. Every function, every need, every desire had completely left my body and been thrown out the window. I knew only Bella. And she was all I had. All I wanted.

"Maybe you should take a shower. Get changed" She interrupted my thoughts as she rested her hand on my shoulder. If I had been able to shed tears, I knew I would have. Jasper must have felt a change in the ambience because he was running into the room before I could even sense his thoughts.

"What happened? Edward are you ok?" I looked up at him and felt a wave of calm flood through me. _Jesus, Edward._

I knew what Jasper was doing but I wasn't even angry. This was the first time I had felt anything but anguish in almost 3 days. I broke away from Alice's grasp and stood up.

"You're right Alice. I'm going to go get..." I stammered. _It's ok Edward. I'll watch over her._

I paused to kiss Bella's forehead before reluctantly exiting the room and making my way to my third floor bedroom.

The fast and hard pressure of the shower did little to de-tense my stone skin, but I still found the process of showering somewhat soothing. I wondered what Bella was going through. My poor Bella. I reached out to hold onto the shower head as the water passed over my body. I hated myself for letting this happen to her. How could I do this to her? Surely she couldn't have wanted this. And even if she did want this, would she still want me? What would the change do to her? To us? I craved her soft warm skin. I wanted to hold her in my arms, protect her. I briefly wondered what she would look like. I hadn't noticed her body change much while I watched over her these past 3 days. Maybe she wouldn't change that noticeably? She would be stronger, though. My mind allowed thoughts of the benefits of Bella's strength to enter. She would be_ stronger._ She would be the same as _me_. The slow realisation of what this meant for our physical relationship was unceremoniously interrupted by Alice's thoughts. She was having a vision. I saw her first through Jasper's eyes. She stook completely still, her eyes wide and glazed over. Then through Alice's mind- Bella running through the forest at full speed, smiling and laughing as she looked back at me, trailing behind her. She stopped abruptly when she realised what lay ahead of her- A camping site. She turned back to look at me, here eyes blood red and he lips pulled back over her teeth.

I hear a loud crack before I was brought out of Alice's vision by water spurting out crazily from the wall in all directions. I had ripped the shower head off the tiled wall. I shook my head before quickly turning off the taps and standing in the shower. My beautiful Isabella. What would happen when she needed to feed? I knew how much she hated the Idea of hunting- on human and animals alike. My shoulders hunched and I sighed when I thought about what this would do to her. I dragged a towel over my wet skin quickly and pulled on a pair of green khaki pants and a while pull over sweater. I paused at the threshold of my doorway and tried to put on a strong, confident facade, for my Bella. I knew my family would see straight through this. But I also knew that Bella would be frightened and scared, and that she needed me.

My concentration had betrayed me... My ears pricked up as I heard a series of gasps and then a flurry of thoughts.

_Oh my Gosh, her arm moved..._

_Is she waking up?_

_Edward! Get down here!_

I was there before I could even realise my legs had began to move. Each member of my family was congregated in Carlisle's office, but they moved towards the walls as I entered the room. This time, I had to consciously remember to put one leg in front of the other as I slowly moved towards Bella. My mouth opened in shock as I saw her slowly blink repeatedly. I was standing over her face as her eyes opened one last time. She stared straight into mine for what seemed like forever, until the only word I needed to hear came out of her mouth...

"Edward".

* * *

**Author's Note: Please review! Let me know what you guys think and where I should take the story! What do you think Bella will be like? Any guesses on her power? I will be updating this story very very soon! PROMISE :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed... All 8 of you! It was very inspiring and motivating. Seriously! And thanks to everyone who added me to their story alert list! Whew... the pressure is on now! Behold, chapter 2.**

* * *

I had never seen anything so beautiful in all my years. I was utterly floored by Bella. My Bella. She was mine. I was sure that I couldn't pick my jaw up off the floor, even if I tried. She laid there, her eyes staring into mine. I tried to focus. I wanted to stare at this face forever, but I quickly became aware of the bodies standing around us. I had been lost in that moment... Oh, how I wanted to be lost in her eyes again. I made a mental note to do this again, but I had no idea when that would be. There was a lot of information for her to process in the next few days. I slowly stepped back from her side and stood between Alice and Carlisle. I couldn't help but smile as she gracefully sat up. She paused for a minute, and then placed one foot gently on the floor, before placing the other. She pushed herself off the bed and stood there. She looked like she was waiting to trip or lose her balance. I laughed internally at her but didn't dare let it show through- the last thing I wanted to do was make her uncomfortable, but I couldn't hide how ecstatic I was that at least one aspect of her personality had stayed the same.

She looked up, eyeing each vampire carefully. She looked like she didn't know what to do next.

_Perhaps you should..._ Carlisle thought. I realised that I wasn't starting off as a very good vampire boyfriend. I cleared my through before extending my hand out, upwards to her.

"Bella?" I asked cautiously. We had discussed her awakening endlessly the previous few days, and had come to the assumption that it would be best to approach with caution, at least until Bella was somewhat adjusted.

She stood there, staring at me. Her lips, I noticed, were a shade or two darker than her pink human lips, and her skin a few shades paler. But it seemed she was glowing. Her long dark brown hair flowed over her shoulders in waves. I began to get a bit nervous, waiting for her response. My family's thoughts were buzzing quickly through my head, and I tried my hardest to push out Emmett's distinct voice the most.

_Damn, weak little Bella turned into a hot little mama!_

_It's okay; just give her a moment or two._ Carlisle.

_Perhaps we should leave? Poor Bella, she must be so scared.._ Esme

_Oh my God! I want to give my new little sister a hug!!_ Alice

_Wow._ Rosalie... Wait was Rosalie speechless?

The next thing I felt was a quick rush of air and then a massive thud, before being thrown back a few steps. I looked down to see she had run at me, clearly unaware of her new found strength, and had wrapped her arms around me in the tightest hug. Any embarrassment that I momentarily felt from almost being knocked to the ground quickly subsided as I embraced her completely and took a deep breath. Her scent was gone I had never been happier. I had my Bella in my arms. She remembered me, and what's more, she wanted to be near me. She loved me, still. Even after I had let her down. Even after 3 days of pain, she still wanted to be this close to me.

_We'll give you two some space_. Before I knew it the family had gone downstairs. I reluctantly pried Bella's arms off my torso, and cupped her face gently in my hands.

"My Beautiful Isabella..." I began, although I wasn't quite sure what to say next. Thankfully, Bella did.

"Oh Edward, It was horrible. The pain. I can't even describe it. I felt like I was on fire. I'm so sorry"

"Wait, no, you have nothing to be sorry for at all my love" I replied.

"I'm sorry I ran away from Alice and Jasper. I knew you would find me but I'm so sorry... I did this to you. Don't you understand? It's all my fault" She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Stop right there. Bella, you did absolutely nothing wrong. You acted out of love, trying to save your mother. I completely understand why you did what you did. I probably would have done the same thing. But you must understand, It is me who should be sorry..." I pulled her chin up so she was looking me in the eye. She looked confused.

I continued "I let you down. I never should have left you to begin with. I should have stayed by your side. We couldn't track James, and as a result... you were the one that was hurt..."

She put her finger up to her lips to stop my rambling. "Enough. For now, I just want...I just want..." I was glued to her words, listening intently to every word that she spoke, but she was distracted by something. She was staring at my lips. Wait, was she staring at her finger? I grabbed her finger in my hand and brought it down, cupping her hand in mine. I smiled down at her.

"Oh my God... look at my skin!" I couldn't stop myself from laughing and pulling her close in my arms. She touched and prodded at her cheek, amazed by herself.

"Bella, a lot has happened in the past three days. There are a lot of things you need to learn, and a lot of adjustments. I know it's going to be hard, but I want you to know that I'm here. I'm never going to leave your side again. I know you must have a lot of questions... Would you like to go downstairs? They are all aching to meet you" I smiled at her. I was so elated that she seemed okay, but I was also scared. I didn't want anything else to harm her ever again. I never wanted her to worry, or to be scared. I would do anything to make her happy.

"Okay..." She began cautiously, slowly thinking it through. "I want to meet my new family".

* * *

**So Vampy Bella seems pretty much like Human Bella hey? That was the intention. Vampy Bella will be very similar to Human Bella personality wise, but she will "Grow into her own" a bit more. I'm not massively proud of this chapter... I'm not entirely sure it conveys all of the emotion that E&B should be feeling at this moment! But I also wanted it to be somewhat light-hearted. It's a bit hard to mix the two... But, I tried. I'm pretty tired right now so hopefully tomorrow's Chapter will be more... whole :) Also, As I live in Australia, my "tomorrow" might be a little bit different to all of your "tomorrows" If you get me...? So sorry about that, not much I can do! Please review as it seriously gives me motivation to write a really great story! Would you guys like to see this Chapter from Bella's point of view or would you rather see something New?**


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all let me apologise to everyone... I know this chapter is a day late. Please don't send me to FanFiction Hell. I had a brainwave for the later part of this story, and I just had to go with it. I had to write it all out before I forgot it. I hope you understand. So I decided to make it up to you all by writing a longer chapter that hopefully satisfies your need for a little while :) I took the liberty of assuming Edward has a bed in his room, just so you know. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It seriously made my day. And can you believe over 600 people read the first 2 chapters? I guess that is normal but I was absolutely FLOORED! Thanks guys! Please review.**

**Alice's Point of View**

Edward held her hand gently as he led her down the stairs. She was watching her feet as she placed them on each step. I smiled to myself. It was obvious she had no idea how graceful she was now.

"Are you scared you're going to trip?" He asked her. He was talking quietly, although we could all hear.

"Uh... yeah I guess. I'm just... I've never felt like this before. I'm scared" She stopped. Edward turned to face her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at with so much love in her eyes. I could only imagine what she could be feeling right now. I was so eager for her to come down here, but I was trying to give them some privacy. I knew they would have a lot to talk about, but seriously couldn't they do it later?!

"Bella, I wish I could do all of this for you. It's going to be hard. And I'm so sorry for that. But I want you to know that I'll be here every step of the way. Okay?" A small smile spread across her lips and she nodded. I couldn't wait any longer. I was jumping up and down on the spot as Jasper rolled his eyes at me.

_If you don't bring her down here already I'm going to come up and grab her myself. _Edward's glare would burn a hole in me If I were human, I was sure. When they finally decided to turn around and come downstairs, I practically ran towards Bella and held her in my arms. Didn't she realise how fast she could go now? She was walking so slowly.

"Oh, Bella! I'm so excited. We're going to get you a whole bunch of new clothes. Vampire Bella. I can see you now. You definitely need new clothes to go with the new Bella. We should go to Seattle... They have more shopping malls, and Rosalie could come too! Let's make..."

"Alice." Edward interrupted me. I glared at him before turning back to Bella. He placed a protective arm around her waist.

"I know you must be so overwhelmed, I'm sorry. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Well, I don't know. I feel fine I guess. I mean, my leg isn't broken anymore. That's good..." She stuttered, looking around at us nervously. I led her over to the living room and placed her on the couch. The rest of the family assembled around us, and Carlisle appeared from the kitchen.

"So... I'm like, a vampire now?"

Carlisle chuckled and sat beside Bella. "Yes Bella, you are. Welcome to the family" He placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions..." He started.

"Well yeah, I mean I do... but I... I think I'm still in shock." She replied

"Of course. That's completely normal. Your senses will be completely heightened, I'm sure you have noticed. Your hearing.. Your smell.. There's a lot of sensory overload right now. But you will get used to it very quickly. Then there is your strength. You are stronger than any of us right now."

That seemed to shock Bella a little as she looked nervously around the room. Emmett looked so eager. Im sure he was fantasizing about and arm-wrestle with Bella right now.

"But there is one question I need to ask..."

Edward looked extremely disgruntled as he breathed in deeply. He knew what Carlisle would say and he didn't like it one bit.

"Are you... thirsty?" Carlisle looked as if he was trying to find a way to put it that wouldn't sound so... scary. But there really was no other way to put it at all.

Bella thought about it for a second. "I don't really know what thirsty feels like". She took a quick glance at Edward, who had a reassuring look on his face. "My throat sort of hurts...". She reached her hand out to grab her throat. She opened her jaw and wiggled it around. What the hell was she doing?!

"But I don't feel like I thought I would. I... I thought I would be crazy right now, tearing apart furniture and screaming." She looked as if she was admitting she had done something wrong.

I giggled. "Oh Bella, you couldn't be a scary newborn even if you tried!"

Emmet looked at me with a big stupid grin on his face.

"Well, you do seem to have a high level of control right now. Truth be told, we didn't know what exactly to expect." Carlisle pondered.

"Let's go for a hunt then." Emmett suggested. It seemed innocent enough, but knowing Bella, she would hate the idea of letting her guard down around her new family.

Edward smiled appreciatively at Emmett before looking back to Bella. "Perhaps it would be a better idea if just you and I went?" She seemed to like that Idea better, smiling politely.

A serious look crossed over Carlisle' faced as he looked sternly at Edward. Edward nodded reassuringly. I hated it when they did this. I wouldn't want Edward's gift in a million years, but sometime I wished I could be included in what was going on. I leaned over to Jasper and he put his arm around me. He must have picked up on my emotions, because suddenly I felt happy and chirpy again. I closed my eyes, concentrating.

"You'll be fine Bella" I opened them back up again, looking over to her and smiling. "And when you come back, I'll have a new outfit ready for you. I'm sure you'll mess up what you're wearing now..."

* * *

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella's first hunt was uneventful. I was thankful for that. With everything that had happened, I didn't want her to feel embarrassed by her instincts. I tried to make it as helpful for her as I could. I even killed a deer for her, so she wouldn't have to do it herself. After draining 3 deer dry she was full. Her eyes had lightened and she seemed to be in happier spirits. Alice was right though... she got blood all over her. But she had changed and she seemed to be feeling better. She almost seemed normal.

We were in my room, lying side by side on my bed, facing each other, when she asked a question that hit me like a tonne of bricks.

"Edward..."

"Yes my love?" I enquired.

"Do you... Are you... I mean. Ugh. Do you love me?" I knew that wasn't her question, but I played along anyway.

"Of course I do Bella. Why would you ask that? You're my everything"

She was tracing circles over my arm as she stared at the quilt cover.

"Bella, my darling. Please tell me what you are thinking."

"It's just... I don't know. I need to know if you still feel the same way about me. I know you didn't want me to become a... a vampire... And well, I'm different now. I'm not human Bella." She looked embarrassed, and I'm sure her cheeks would be blushing a crimson red right now if she _were_ human Bella.

"Bella, look at me." I lifted her chin up and stared into her eyes. "I know that you are not human Bella. A lot has changed, but a lot is still the same. Especially the way I feel about you. I know that what happened wasn't exactly in our plans... But that doesn't make me angry or resentful towards you. James took something from you. From me. _That_ makes me angry... But it happened. It was going to happen sooner or later. It just turned out to be sooner. Bella, I love you. I always will. Nothing could ever change that. You are my life now." I smiled deeply.

She stared back at me, looking slightly more peaceful. I could still tell something was bothering her but I didn't want to push it.

"Are you happy?"

"I am... It's just... there is so much that needs to be figured out" She looked sad again. I couldn't have that.

"Bella... I know it's going to be hard. But we don't have to think about that right now. We don't sleep remember? We have all the time in the world. Think about this. There are so many things that I can do- you can do now. There are things that we can do together that we couldn't do before..." It took her a moment to process this before she tried to fight back a smile.

"Edward Cullen..." she began.

"Uh uh!" I put a finger to her lips to quiet her. "That is not what I'm talking about. Well mostly anyways. That discussion is for another time... I was thinking more along these lines..."

I reached my arm under her and moved her so she was lying flat on my bed, and simultaneously placed myself over her. I didn't rest my weight on her- I was just so used to be cautious with Bella. That habit would take a little while to break. I pushed a strand of her back across her face and leaned in to kiss her gently. My lips softly touched hers and I got a small shock when I felt no warmth. Ah, Bella is a vampire now... Mental note taken. It didn't feel bad though- It felt amazing. Her lips were soft and smooth. I caressed them, lightly moving my lips left and right across hers.

I felt her arms tighten around my neck before she pulled me in closer to her and kissed me passionately. She bit down on my lower lip before pushing her tongue into my mouth and caressing the tip of my own tongue softly. I responded with equal enthusiasm, holding her head in between my hands and kissing her back.

She rolled me over onto my back, so that she was on top of me. Her soft lips took one last leap for mine before she lifted her face up and stared deep into my eyes.

"Edward Cullen... you've been holding out on me" she smiled.

I couldn't help but giggle as I squeezed her tightly in my arms. I felt giddy. I had never kissed, or been kissed like that ever before. The connection I felt... It was like an electric shock. My whole body felt like soft mush, I was that happy. I hugged her tightly, never wanting this moment to end. She must have felt the same way as she cuddled me for what seemed like hours. I felt, in that moment, that we were two souls destined to be one.

"Edward..."

"Yes my beautiful?"

"I'm... Hungry"

"Again?! We'll have to do something about that. We wouldn't want to anger the newborn." I laughed at my Bella as I scooped her up in my arms and leapt out of my window onto the forest floor. I kissed her softly before placing her down on the ground.

"I want to try something..." She looked out into the forest and before I could ask her what is was that she wanted to try, she was off. Running as fast as she could. I chuckled to myself before leaping off into the trees after her.

She was fast, very fast. But I could keep up. My years of experience at running would match Bella's inexperience, despite her strength. She flew across the forest floor with such grace. I almost had to pinch myself.

"Keep up you big oldie!" She screamed as she turned her head back laughing at me. She wanted a challenge? I couldn't help but smile as I chased after her. A Million thoughts ran through my head. She was so... I didn't even have words to describe it. To describe her. I started to think, could this be what the rest of my life would be like? Would I happily spend the rest of my days doing this with my Bella? I could say without a hint of doubt that I had never been happier than I am today. My thoughts quickly scattered as I realised Bella had stopped abruptly in front of me. I almost bowled her over. I was just about to ask her what was wrong when I saw it- A camping ground. Not 100 feet away. Dammit! I had been so distracted that I didn't even bother to think about the danger of running into humans. Humans! This couldn't be happening. How had I not thought of this? Bella had just been so normal... I almost forgot she was a newborn. How could I be so stupid!?

It was then that I realised what this was. Alice's vision. The one she had before Bella's transformation was complete. The one where I broke my showerhead.

Bella turned around, her eyes black as night, her lips pulled back over her teeth. I could smell the humans in the air. I'd had years and years to adjust to that smell. It has little impact on me. But Bella _was_ a newborn. I know she didn't want to thirst for human blood, but this was out of her control. It was however, in my control. I couldn't let her do this. She would never forgive herself. I would never forgive myself.

A low growl escaped her throat before she spun her head around and crouched low to the forest floor. I waited. It was so stupid of me to wait, but I wasn't sure what she was going to do. Alice's vision never got that far. I prayed for her to overcome it

I pounced onto her, pinning her to the ground. She was strong. It didn't help that she was screaming at me.

"Let go of me! Edward! Let me GO!! I HAVE to HAVE them EDWARD!! LET GO OF ME!!" She flailed around, tossing and trying to push me off. I was having trouble holding her down. And I didn't have the added benefit of hearing her thoughts like I did when I fought with Jasper and Emmett.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Listen to me. You do not want to eat the Humans. You may be a vampire but you are stronger than this. Trust me. You can control this. You want to control this. This isn't what you want Bella." I spoke as firmly as I could without letting any of the pain and torture seep through into my words.

She stopped moving and a calm facade fell across her face. She looked at me seriously. "Please" was all she said. She was begging. I analysed her for a moment before replying equally as serious as she was.

"No".

She responded with a piercing scream in my ear as her body bucked underneath me. It took every ounce of my strength to pin her down, but I would do it, even if it killed me. I pushed her down with all my weight and began to stroke her cheek. "Shhhh Bella. Shhh. It's ok. It will pass Bella. I promise you will get through this. I'm here darling. I'm right here". I hummed her lullaby and she slowly stopped convulsing wildly. I felt her body pulse beneath me, but it became less frequent as the minutes passed. I had no idea how long we stayed there. I didn't care. I would have done whatever it took to help her through this. I knew this caused her pain, but I also knew that it would be worse had she done what her body urged her to.

Moments passed as I stared deep into her eyes. Her eyes stared back into mine. I continued stroking her cheek as her expression began to soften. I waited patiently. I had to let her do this herself. Her brow furrowed and she wrapped her arms tightly around me and began to sob tearlessly.

"Oh GOD Edward! Oh my God... I am so sorry!!" I hugged her firmly. Reassuring her with kisses on her neck.

"My beautiful girl, Do not be sorry. This was never going to be easy, but you will get through it. I promise you that. I will never let you do anything you regret. Ever. Your strong enough to get through this Bella"

"But I wanted them so BADLY! I was screaming at you! I thought I was going to _die_ if I didn't have them... The smell... The smell was so strong and I just... I just..."

"Shhh, it's ok. It's over now my love." I hugged her, squeezing her firm torso into mine. I wished my beautiful Bella didn't have to go through this. I wished I could take the pain away.

"Bella, listen to me. I know you are still thirsty. And I know you aren't ready to go out and hunt animals now. Carlisle has what we call an emergency stash at home. It's human blood that we keep just in case the urge... becomes too strong"

Bella stared at me blank. She looked terrified.

"Nobody died for this blood. It's from the hospital. Don't be ashamed... We have all felt the way you do at one point or another, Bella. This is a way to make sure the community of Forks stays safe. Carlisle has more than enough to... make sure you feel the best you can". I prayed that I had worded this in a way that wouldn't scare her, and that wouldn't make her feel guilty.

She looked up into my eyes, sadness all over her face. I knew then that she wanted, needed it, but she was too ashamed to say.

"Come, my Bella". I picked her up in my arms and tightly held her to my body. There was no way I was letting her go now. I leaned forward and kissed her lips softly before holding her head to my chest and running towards the house. We were back at the house almost instantly. The humans were now out of smelling range, and I could feel Bella's tense body relax almost instantly. As I made my way inside, Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch watching Television.

Alice looked over at me. _Carlisle has already put some in your room_. _We'll give you two some privacy_. I nodded at her and made a mental note to thank Carlisle later. We made it up the stairs and into my room in a matter of seconds. I gently laid Bella on my bed and caressed her cheek as she grabbed on of my pillows and placed it over her lap, sitting up. I'm sure she would have been crying- If she could.

* * *

**Bad bella for trying to eat the humans!! What do you guys think?**


End file.
